Light and Hope in the darkness
by ZaphiraX
Summary: Endou is hurt by the betrayals of his teammates and the evil turning soccer. Endou's lover Kazamaru betrays him, he runs away and finds himself in complete solitude. Evil consumes him. He comes back, forsaking his name, soul and heart. Endou is saved by two unexpected people. Burn and Gazel both like Endou and fight each other for that love, until Endou is the one that needs saving
1. Chapter 1

ZaphiraX: Hello everyone. This is so exciting. I get to write a story, which is a request! The request was made by 'Jameis'. You had to wait a while, but here you go! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction very much. This story starts at Inazuma Eleven episode 64. It's rewritten after the first half.

Chapter 1

'Don't worry. I'm sure we can score.' Endou said, trying to keep up everyone's spirits. Most of the team members were down and didn't listen. Kabeyama is the first one who begins to doubt. 'Maybe they're right. They are very strong and they got a lot faster as well.' Endou looks at him with disbelief.

Tsunami, Domon, Ichinose and Tachimukai were looking down with frustration. They have the same thoughts as Kabeyama. Zaizen Touko was ashamed of herself. Her father is known as a man that never gives up, but she wants to borrow the power of the meteorite as well. 'It just seems so much easier when you have those.' She said it softly, but everyone could hear her.

'What are you all talking about.' Endou said, all worked up. 'We always won with our own power. We won from enemies that seemed impossible to defeat. Think about the Aliens. We lost a few times, but we always came back and won from them later.' Endou tried to persuade the others, but it had a counter effect.

'Yes, we won from them. But we lost many times before we did that.' Ichinose countered. 'Right now, we don't have the chance to do it over. We either win and let them make up their minds, or we lose and lose our friends in the process. We don't have a choice.' Ichinose clenched his fists and looked down. He was frustrated and angry. He hates it that he can't save his friends.

Endou didn't know what to say to those words. The whole team didn't believe in the power of training. All they thought about now was the meteorite. 'We don't know if we'll win unless we try. We don't know yet on whose side…' 'The goddess of victory will smile?'

Kidou interrupted Endou. 'Do you really think that some beautiful lady lives up in the clouds, looking at soccer matches? Sorry Endou, but now really isn't the time to believe in some artificial person who's supposed to give luck. Victory is something you take by yourself. It isn't given by some ghost.'

The second half begins. Endou tried to persuade his team. To believe that they can win, as long as they do the best they can. No one was listening though. They were all preparing for the worst which, according to them, is probably going to happen. They were preparing themselves for defeat.

The dark emperors took one point after another. It didn't matter what Endou shouted, nobody followed his orders. 'Have all of you given up already? Didn't we always win because we didn't give up until the end?' Nobody reacted. Nobody even cared anymore. The fight was over and Raimon lost 0 – 6 against the dark emperors.

'Please grant us that power.' Endou can't believe his ears as most of his teammates walk towards Kazemaru and the others. 'Endou, join us. You as well, will be much stronger after you have this. We will never lose again.' Max and Someoka tried to persuade him. Endou watched as the once proud members of Raimon soccer club now take a necklace with a purple stone.

'No. I won't use the power of that stupid meteorite. I will prove that normal power and practice can win from that false power. I will make all of you open your eyes and show you that soccer is meant to be fun and played with smiles.' Endou walks away while a tear runs down his cheek. The next day, Endou didn't go to soccer practice. He went to the clubroom when there was nobody there. He leaves his Raimon keeper uniform on the table and walks away.

"If soccer is going to be used like this. If power is all that matters in soccer. If it has become a horrible sport, then I don't want to play it anymore." Endou thinks as he walks away. he was to slow though. Someoka and Fubuki see him walking and started to laugh.

'Look Fubuki. There is the loser who doesn't understand soccer.' Fubuki was only giggling. 'It's no wonder Kazemaru went with a different man. Who would want to be Endou's lover?' Endou stopped walking and looked back in shock. Fubuki noticed and smiled. 'Endou – kun, didn't you know? Kazemaru was dating a different person a long time ago. He told me that Sakuma could satisfy him way better than you will ever be able to.'

Endou didn't want to show them his tears. He kept himself strong. He gave the two a death glare and walked on calmly. He slowly started to run when he got close to a forest. He ran faster and faster. He ran until he got lost and doesn't know where he is. The tears ran down his face. He sobbed and cried while he walked on a dark path.

'_Those horrible persons. They don't understand what you do for them. You give them the courage and the chance to shoot, but they repay you like this?' _Endou looked around to find the source of the voice, but he doesn't see anyone.

'Who are you?' Endou asks while wiping away his tears. He hears the voice laugh. It was a dark, heavy voice, but Endou somehow had a feeling that it was a beautiful voice. It was like dark purple silk. Although it is fabric and dark, the silk gives it a more beautiful shine.

'_I am you, Endou. I am the hatred and sadness in your heart. I am all the negative energy that circles around you. I am also the jealousy you feel for your former teammates._ Endou was shocked. 'What do you mean with the jealousy for my former teammates?' Endou asks as he looks around. He still couldn't see anyone.

The voice laughs again._ 'You are jealous of your teammates without noticing? They can play soccer to their hearts content, but you can't. They laugh at you because they think you are weak. Endou, you have a power that even you didn't know existed. It exists in your heart. Once we become one, we will be unstoppable. Not only will you be able to win from them, you will be able to steal soccer from them._

Endou got lured in by the voice. 'I can have my beloved soccer back? I will be able to take soccer back from those who defile it? I will do anything to save soccer from those who abuse it. I will be the one who will save soccer. Nobody else.' Endou's spirit turns from bright blue slowly to dark purple. The voice laughs again.

'_Merge with me, Endou. Together, we will show them what real soccer is. Together, we will let them know that we are not the weak ones, they are. We will show everyone that nobody is stronger and more powerful than us. The ones who will save soccer is us. We will stop the abuse of soccer. '_

Endou smiles wickedly. 'That's right. The only ones that can save soccer is us. We will show them our real power. We have to make sure that they will never disobey me again. They will listen to everything I say. I am the captain, so I make the decisions.' Endou walks back to Raimon with the same wicked smile, leaving a dark path behind. A path where the flowers and trees die.

ZaphiraX: Damn, that's one scary Endou. What do you think of the story, Jameis? I had to think really hard because I didn't really have much inspiration. I would have been done one hour ago if I didn't meet that spider and the wasp. (I was so surprised and shocked that I started to panic and run around with a towel. I used the towel to catch the wasp, but the spider managed to get away.) Sorry, but I have arachnophobia. That spider really scared the crap out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

ZaphiraX: I am feeling very much down. I **was** happy. I was reading reviews and saying goodbye to my first story. But I went on Whatsapp with friends. I had a chat with 3 other friends. Two got into a fight because the third said he has a relationship with nr. 1. Nr.2 said unforgivable things and now they are both not coming over this Saturday, even though we planned to do many fun things together. Nr. 2 found out that nr.3 was lying, but it's already too late. Both nr.1 and I were so angry with her. I haven't seen nr.1 in a while so I was looking forward to it, but now… I am so sad I can cry. I feel a little bit like Endou. But Endou got it 10 fold harder. I can't even imagine what he's going through.

Don't fight with friends! I'm already regretting it and this happened only a few minutes ago.

By the way, for the people that read My Snow Angel: Don't forget to read the last author's note (Chapter 27 XD)

Chapter 2

_Previous:_

_Endou smiled wickedly. 'That's right. The only ones that can save soccer is us. We will show them our real power. We have to make sure that they will never disobey me again. They will listen to everything I say. I am the captain, so I make the decisions.' Endou walked back to Raimon with the same wicked smile, leaving a dark path behind. A path where the flowers and trees die._

Now:

The new Raimon eleven were training. Gouenji, Kidou and all the others that were once Endou's teammates are now wearing the same black and blue uniform. They also all have a big purple stone hanging around their necks. They were laughing and talking about how they are the strongest team ever. 'We don't need Endou, Tachimukai is enough to protect the goal.' Someoka says with a big, arrogant smile

On a small distance, a soccer player was watching. He wears the normal uniform, but there were some changes. Yellow turned into red and blue turned into black. Even the socks were black with red rings. The player laughed while walking down to the soccer field. Everyone stopped training and were watching with puzzled faces.

'Endou?' Kidou asked as Endou walked to the middle of the field. He turned to the goal, where Tachimukai was getting ready to catch a ball. Endou puts down a ball and shoots without running. Everyone got out of the way, believing that Tachimukai would catch it. How surprised they were when Tachimukai was thrown into the goal, not able to catch it. Endou smiled with an evil smile.

'Did you really think that all of you could win from me? I am the captain!' Endou yelled, the smile replaced by a stern look. 'The captain makes the decisions. I am the leader of the soccer team. I have no need for teammates that won't listen.' Behind Endou appeared shadows. The shadows were replica's from Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki, Someoka and all the others. 'These are the perfect eleven. The eleven that DO listen to me.' Endou softened after that sentence.

'Don't worry. I'll save all of you from this polluted soccer. I will save soccer. The only one who can save soccer is me. Fight me, lose from me and play the fun soccer again.' Endou said and the Raimon eleven were getting ready for a heavy fight.

Endou's team scored one point after another. Endou's team was so fast, Raimon couldn't keep up. By the time the first half ended, Endou was leading with 5-0. At Raimon, everyone was sweating. 'I thought that these stones would make us invincible.' Kazemaru said angrily at the coach.

The coach was getting scared, but Kazemaru got distracted by Kidou. 'They are so fast, I can't find any opening. I have no idea how to score a goal at the other side.' The break ends and the second half begins. The shadows disappear, which makes Someoka angry. 'What's happening? Why are those others not playing. Endou smiled.

'I don't need them to win from you. I can win all by myself.' Someoka wanted to strangle Endou, but Gouenji and Fubuki somehow manage to stop him. Someoka and Fubuki start with a kick-off, but the ball is stolen from them without even noticing it. Endou dribbles past all the players like his skating and scores before Tachimukai had the chance to use "Mugen the hand". Everyone looks back, only to see Endou make another goal.

The Raimon eleven were frustrated, but also a little bit scared. They had questions like: 'How did Endou suddenly become so strong?' or 'Where did he get that power?' But they also started to fear Endou. Not only Endou's looks, but also Endou's aura. It was like a demon from hell came to take revenge.

Raimon eleven was panting, some even fell to their knees. Rika fell down from exhaustion, Domon was barely standing and Touko laid down on the grass. Kidou was still standing and Gouenji wanted to start running, but stopped when he suddenly heard the whistle. Gouenji looked at the score board. 'The second half is over? That's impossible. When did…' Gouenji fell on his knees.

Endou looked at the score board. 8-0 for Endou. 'I held back, because you all were my teammates. I don't mind playing with all of you again, but not anytime soon. Not until you apologize for your betrayal. Endou turns his gaze to Kazemaru. His former lover looked at him with pure hate.

Rain starts pouring down. 'It's not like you are playing fair.' Kazemaru yelled at Endou. 'Those powers you are using, they aren't yours. You say we have to apologize, but you can't say you are stronger than us, because…' 'SHUT UP.' Kazemaru was interrupted by Endou. Everyone looked at Endou. They knew their former captain very well. They also knew that Endou never raised his voice against anyone.

'These powers are mine. These powers are my anger and sadness. My loneliness and fear.' Everyone swallowed at those words and felt guilty. 'These are the powers that were sleeping within me. You, however, I will never forgive. How dare you cheating on me!' Endou said, tears in his eyes.

Kazemaru didn't feel guilty. 'There is no way I would love someone weak like you. You kept saying "let's play soccer" like an idiot, but you start crying as soon as it gets desperate. You say that we polluted soccer, but that's all because you couldn't be strong and protect your teammates from the influences others gave.'

Endou let a tear roll down his cheek. Kazemaru saw the tear and pushed it ever further. 'I loved every moment I was with Sakuma. I was happy when I was with him. I can't say the same from when I was with you.' Endou looked up in shock. He ran away as tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

It started to rain harder and harder. Lightning struck down and in the light the Olympus stadium. It hasn't been used since the match against Zeus high and that was visible. The Olympus stadium became broken down and it looks more like something from a horror film. Endou walks to the middle of the field. It started to storm.

Inside that big thunderstorm and heavy rain, Endou kept standing in the middle of the field. Endou laughed softly. 'This weather suits me pretty well.' He whispers to himself. 'Dark and cold. I feel nothing but a big black hole in my heart. A black hole of loneliness and emptiness.'

'Endou.' He hears behind him. Endou look up first, shocked to hear his name. Then, he slowly turns around. Standing in the entrance of the stadium were two boys. Burn and Gazel. The two were looking shocked at Endou and ran to his side.

'Endou, we know what happened.' Gazel started. 'Sorry, but we were watching when you lost from the dark emperors.' Burn continued. 'We also saw what happened just now. We were so worried, we started searching for you.' Endou got mad. 'Why would anyone search for me. I'm useless anyway.' Gazel was surprised by Endou's words, but not scared. He pulled Endou into his arms and hugs him. Endou is surprised and Burn answers Endou's question.

'We searched for you because we care for you. Gazel and I have been fighting for a while now. We are both in love with you. But when we saw you in this state. It didn't matter anymore. The fighting became irrelevant. All we thought about was how we could be able to save you.' Burn said, blushing slightly. Gazel was also blushing. Endou was very surprised. Standing in the rain was taking its toll on Endou's body and Endou fainted

ZaphiraX: It's a little different than planned, but I still think it's a very beautiful Chapter, Right? Jameis wanted a "sex" scene here, but I thought that would be a little fast. I don't want to portrait Burn, Gazel and Endou as whores. I mean, who has sex right after confessing? That would be weird. It's 1:40 right now. I'm not going to sleep long. There is a movie I really want to see. It's on tv at 4:20. I really don't want to miss it.

By the way. While I was writing, nr. 2 got very mad at me. She said she never wants to see me again and that it's all my fault that there's a big fight. She already erased my phone number and she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I feel like jumping from a flat or shooting myself down with a gun. In short. I'M SO SAD!


	3. Chapter 3

ZaphiraX: I can't wait to write my next story. I've got such nice ideas. Of course, this story goes first because it's my second one, but I really want to start writing my next story. I got such awesome ideas, I'm exploding. I never felt so energized. Sorry for the long wait people, here's your next chapter XD

Chapter 3

Soccer field in unknown place:

Burn and Gazel are panting and all worn out. Between them lays a worn out soccer ball. Burn runs to the soccer ball. 'Endou's mine.' He screams as he kicks the ball into Gazel's stomach. Gazel falls to his knees and coughs. Gazel slowly rises from the ground and kicks the ball against Burn's head. 'No, he's mine.' The two fall to the ground in exhaustion.

The two were fighting each other ever since the two met Endou. First, it was because they wanted to be the strongest. But when the two heard that Guran got the title 'Genesis', the reason changed. Both were talking about Endou and soon realized that the other was in love. They both want Endou to be his. There is only one way to find out who is most worthy of him. Soccer.

Midorikawa and Hiroto were watching the two from a far distance. 'Hiroto, we have to put an end to this battle. If this goes on, they will destroy each other.' Midorikawa begs Hiroto with tears in his eyes. Hiroto nods and walks towards the two boys. The two were breathing heavily and couldn't stand anymore.

The two of you are really stupid, aren't you.' Hiroto says with a laugh. The two wanted to stand up and talk back, but neither had the power to even lift a finger. Hiroto turns serious. 'Did you really think that this would give you an answer? It seems the two of you are really selfish. Did you even think about Endou's feelings?' The two were shocked by the last sentence. 'It isn't soccer that decides who's in Endou's heart, it's Endou himself.' Hiroto says as he walks away.

Midorikawa was waiting for Hiroto with a smile. 'You wanted to say that from the very beginning, didn't you.' Midorikawa said with a little smile. Hiroto just smiled and walked on. 'I hope they stop fighting now.' Midorikawa said with a sight. 'I can already see them forcing Endou to date them.'

The two fell asleep on the soccer field. When they woke up, they took a shower and put on their best clothes. The two smiled at each other and together, they went to Raimon high. They were shocked when they arrived. They didn't see the match. All they saw was that Endou was being betrayed by his friends. 'Even if we confess our love now, it'll only hurt him. Let's go back on a different time.' Gazel said to Burn with a sad smile.

They went back the next day, but were shocked when they saw Endou. He was wearing some evil looking soccer uniform. He won easily from the people he lost to yesterday. The two wanted to walk towards the rest, but stopped when they heard the things Kazemaru said. _'I loved every moment I was with Sakuma. I was happy when I was with him. I can't say the same from when I was with you.'_

The two wanted to punch the bastard, but stopped when they saw a tear rolling down Endou's face. 'We have to go after him.' Burn said while grabbing Gazel's shoulder. 'We should have helped him yesterday. He's in so much pain. We don't have to tell our feelings. If we can just help him…' Gazel nods.

The two follow Endou endlessly and gasp when they see the destination. Olympus stadium, or what's left of it. The two walk to the soccer field, where Endou was murmuring something to himself. 'We can't let him stand there and catch a cold.' Burn said and yells Endou's name. They were shocked when they saw lifeless orbs, staring at them with pain. The two ran to Endou's side and explained why they were here.

'Why would anyone search for me. I'm useless anyway.' Endou said angrily. The two were surprised. Deep inside, both were hurt when they heard that. Endou is always so positive. Not only about himself, but about everything. They never expected that Endou would say those words. "It's now or never." Gazel thinks as he hugs Endou.

The two confess to Endou and Endou faints. Burn starts to panic. 'What's wrong? Is he that surprised that he couldn't take it?' Gazel sighed. 'No, you idiot. He's been standing in the rain for way to long. We're up in the sky here. The air is cold here. Wet plus cold means that Endou's sick. In worst case, he might catch a fever.

The two took Endou inside the stadium. There is an emergency room inside the stadium. It's just like the nurse office in a high school. It's a white room with a bed, a desk and a closet filled with medicine. Burn opens the door and Gazel carries Endou to the bed. Burn puts a wet cloth on Endou's forehead as Gazel searches for medicine against the fever. Burn sits on a chair next to the bed and is surprised to see a tear run down Endou's cheek.

Endou was murmuring something that Burn couldn't hear. Burn wanted to help Gazel search, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Endou again. Louder this time. 'Kazemaru, why did you betray me? I thought you loved me.' Burn was angry. He wanted to hit this "Kazemaru" person so much. He wanted to beat the crap out of the guy. Burn was shaking with anger, but calmed down and helped Gazel with searching for the medicine.

Gazel and Burn fell asleep while nursing Endou. Burn woke up and saw that it was already morning. Gazel and Endou were still sleeping. Burn left the stadium and went to Raimon high. The soccer club is having morning practice. Burn walks down the field and everyone stops practicing. 'Who here is called Kazemaru?' Burn asks.

Kazemaru walks forward slowly. 'What do you want from me?' Kazemaru said with an angry tone. Burn smiles. 'I'm sorry, but I just can't forgive you for what you did to my most precious person.' Burn said as he hits Kazemaru in the face. The two start to fight and the Raimon soccer team had to stop the two. Kazemaru looked at Burn with hate. 'Who are you and who is your "beloved"? Kazemaru asks.

Burn shakes of the soccer players and runs a little. He looks back with a smile. 'se-cre-t' He says with a big smile as he runs away. he runs back to the stadium. He wakes up Gazel, who fell asleep on the chair next to the bed. The two wake up Endou together. 'Are you okay?' Burn asks when Endou wakes up and slowly gets up.

Endou just nods. He's still very sad. He was slowly progressing what happened that day. He suddenly blushes. 'So the two of you… like… me to some… extend.' The two stare down with a big blush. Endou looked at the two of them and smiled. He stepped out of bed and kissed both on the mouth. 'If you love me, then make me forget my heartache. Make me forget that two timer.'

ZaphiraX: I got such nice ideas for my new story. I really want to write. I want to write it so much I might write two at the same time. This story is hard to write. I somehow have no inspiration for this story. My mother and Sister are telling me to stop writing. 'If you keep writing, your stories will become odd or stupid.' I told them that nobody waits forever for a new chapter. 'You're overreacting. So what if your story doesn't have an ending? It's not like somebody cares.' Is what my sister said. I could punch her. Nobody understands how important this is for me. They think this is just some hobby you can quit after a month. It makes me so angry and annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

ZaphiraX: Heey everyone. I'm now going to start my next challenge. I managed to end a story, which is very special. Next, I'm going to write two stories at the same time. I really hope I survive that. I thought that maybe I could write at school, but we are so busy with work… impossible *sighs* Did anyone by the way see the anime 'Hetalia'? Those characters all have a character song. I am addicted to one of those songs XD. It's called 'Pub and go' by England. Such a nice song. I told my sister: 'I really like the voice.' My sister replied: 'Are you in love with Sugiyama Noriaki? Eew, do you even know how old he is? He's past thirties you know!' Is it just me, or is my sister retarded? I said I liked the VOICE, not the person.

Chapter 4

Endou looked at the two of them and smiled. He stepped out of bed and kissed both on the mouth. 'If you love me, then make me forget my heartache. Make me forget that two timer.' The two stood there, turning all red. Burn is the first one that turns around to take of his pants. He gets on hands and knees.

Burn was still blushing, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to help Endou to forget the traitor that broke his heart. Gazel looked at Burn and got as red as Burn's hair. Burn smiles nervously. 'Help yourself.' Gazel also pulls down his pants and also gets on hands and knees. He puts himself next to Burn. 'M.. Me too.'

Endou is surprised by the two. Endou starts sucking on his fingers. When they're good wet, he starts sticking them into the two boys. The two gasp first but start moaning when Endou thrusts in deeper. After a little while, Endou sticks in a second finger. The two are now moaning loudly. The feel of Endou's fingers inside their ass is turning them wild. A third finger enters and Gazel can't hold it anymore, he comes. The ground is turning white. Endou pulls his fingers out of Gazel.

Burn is still on it. Moaning while Endou thrusts in three fingers. Burn tries to keep it in, but even he gives in after a little while. He comes and Endou pulls out his fingers. Endou looks from his hands to the two boys and back. He starts washing his hands and picks up the pants that Gazel and Burn tossed aside. 'You won't continue?' Burn asked sadly while panting slightly.

'It's still too early. I still can't get Kazemaru out of my head. If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it because I love both of you. It would be unfair if he had sex now. Even though the two of you are thinking so much for me, I won't be able to return your feelings.'

'I don't care. I just…' Burn began desperately, but Gazel stops him. 'We understand. I also think you need time to set straight. I'm not surprised you can't forget him yet. It's only a few days ago that you found out that he cheats on you. Burn, we have to leave him for now. He needs to think about this alone.'

The two dress themselves, give Endou a hug and head home. 'Thanks, both of you. I really appreciate what you two are doing.' He whispers to himself as he sits down on a chair. Suddenly, a dark aura engulfs Endou. '_Sakuma huh. He has to pay. He dares to steal my lover? I'll show him my real power.'_ Endou's uniform suddenly turns back to black and red. Endou leaves the soccer stadium.

At Raimon:

The team sits inside the clubroom and is talking softly. The meteor is destroyed and everyone sees the stupid things they said and did. 'What have we done.' Gouenji started. 'We drove away our captain. We said despicable things we never should've said.' other members are nodding their head. They understand what Gouenji is talking about.

'We should search for him. We all have to apologize to Endou. We are always depending on him in soccer matches, but who has he to depend on? It's always he who has to remind us to keep our feet moving.' Kidou said after Gouenji was done. 'Especially Kazemaru has to apologize to Endou. You should choose between Sakuma and Endou. You can't keep dating both.'

Kazemaru looks at Kidou with a death glare. ' I made my choice when Sakuma told me he loves me. I'm going to break up with Endou. It wasn't unpleasant with Endou, but he doesn't make my heart race like Sakuma does. I'm not going to apologize for loving someone else.'

Kidou gives an angry glare back. 'You have to apologize for two timing. If you were in love with Sakuma, then you shouldn't have dated Endou. You should've broke up with him the moment you noticed you love Sakuma.' He said while anger filled his stomach. Kazemaru got a little scared, but still looked away with anger.

'Even if you say that we have to apologize, how are we supposed to do that?' Kabeyama asked Kidou and Gouenji. 'I'm sure he's still very mad at us. Maybe he won't accept our apology. What are we supposed to do when THAT happens?' Kabeyama said with a scared voice. 'I really want captain back, but who said that captain wants us back to?'

They started arguing. Some didn't want to apologize because Endou was under influence of some strange power. Others don't have the courage to apologize. Some had pride they didn't want to give up on. After a lot of yelling and angry members, only two persons remained. Only Gouenji and Kidou have the courage to apologize and try to get their friend back. The rest just sat there, feeling guilty or proud of what they said.

Teikoku:

The soccer club was playing matches and training, until a familiar face walked towards the team. Endou was walking towards the middle of the field, wearing his dark uniform. 'Endou?' Genda asks. 'What happened to you? Why are you wearing that evil looking uniform?' other members started watching from the tribunes. Endou puts up his evil smile. 'I'm here to take revenge.' Sakuma realizes why Endou is here and swallows. "This is going to be painful." He thinks as he walks towards Endou.

ZaphiraX: Sorry it took so long people. It's difficult to write this story, because it isn't completely mine. School is also weighing down on me, so I got a lot of pressure, but I'll try to keep up the work. My sister said a horrible thing by the way! She said: 'I got a lot of unfinished stories. So what? It's not like someone dies because I stopped writing.' She killed her own children! I asked her: 'What if Skip Beat suddenly stopped in the middle of the story?' She had to think hard on that one, because skip beat is her favorite manga. She still gave an unpleasant answer. 'I would hate it in the beginning, but I grow over it and go on with my life.' Someday, I will hit her with a softball bat.


	5. Chapter 5

ZaphiraX: I am feeling very down right now. I don't feel the energy I had when I started writing. It's all because of 'my snow angel'. My debut was an interesting story. Everyone loved reading it and were so happy they left reviews. Now, every time I open my laptop I check my mail to see if I have reviews. I can strangle myself right now. Back then, I wanted to write because I knew many read it. But because of that, I can't write for myself anymore. I will try to finish what I started, but it's going to be a hard journey from here.

Chapter 5

Endou puts up his evil smile. 'I'm here to take revenge.' Sakuma realizes why Endou is here and swallows. "This is going to be painful." He thinks as he walks towards Endou. Endou sees Sakuma getting closer. Endou couldn't laugh anymore. He wanted to kick Sakuma so hard that he would be hospitalized for a few weeks. Sakuma is terrified, somehow sensing the anger inside Endou.

Endou took out a black soccer ball with red dots. It wasn't like the ball the "aliens" had, but a more normal ball. 'I will have my revenge.' Endou said while looking at Sakuma. 'Fight me and lose in a hideous way.' Endou said with a serious face. Burn and Gazel were watching from a distance. Both very worried. Burn wanted to stop Endou, but Gazel took Burn's arm.

'He's going to break himself this way.' Burn protested. 'We have to save him before that happens. Don't we love him? Gazel, I beg of you. Please, let me go and take Endou. We have go get him out of here!' Gazel's grip slowly loosened. Gazel knew what Burn was talking about but… Burn noticed the weakening grip and pulled his arm free. He jumps on the field and Burn's teammates appear.

'Endou, don't take me wrong. I do this out of love.' Burn said as his teammates took their position. The Teikoku team didn't know what was going on, but they left the field and let the other people play. 'Endou, you have to stop all this anger inside of you. It's slowly eating you away.' Burn tried to convince Endou and for a moment, it seemed it worked. The dark aura got thinner and thinner.

But then Endou caught a glimpse of Sakuma and the aura turned brighter than it was before. 'I was always giving. Giving hope to my teammates, giving love to my lover. But what did I get in return? Betrayal and dirty looks.' Endou's anger grew even more. 'It's time that stopped all of this madness and show them real power.' Endou took the soccer ball and aimed it right at the goal.

Endou shot at full power. All the team members jumped in front of the ball, but nobody could stop it. Gazel was observing Endou. "So his powers increases when his hate increases." Gazel thought. "But what happens when his love increases? It should counter the effect, right?" He looked at Burn and set his own pride aside. 'Burn, Kiss Endou.' Gazel yelled from the tribunes.

Burn looked at Gazel as if he was nuts. Then he looked at Endou. "Kissing him isn't such a bad idea. That means I got to kiss Endou before Gazel." Burn got a little happy and walked towards Endou. Endou didn't know what Burn was planning, so he didn't move. "It has to be a swift kiss, or Endou will hit me. Hard." Burn thought and pressed his lips onto Endou. Endou was petrified and lost consciousness.

Gazel walked down to the soccer field and the Teikoku team were shocked. They saw two males kissing? Gazel and Burn got Endou out of Teikoku together. 'How did you know that Endou would calm down from a kiss. I think I would only get angry because someone gets in my way.' Burn asked.

'That power is fueled by Endou's anger. That means that you need the opposite emotion to weaken it. Making him happy is hard in such a situation, but you can make him feel loved. You changed his anger into happiness or love, which means his powers will weaken.' Burn gave Gazel a puzzled face. Gazel sighed. 'Endou needs to be happy if you want to block that evil power of him.' Burn finally understood.

The two returned to the Alien base with Endou. The three went to Burn's room. They were stopped by Guran. 'Is that Endou? What is he doing here?' Guran asked with a puzzled face. 'You do know that father will be furious if he finds out.' The two looked down sadly. Guran sighed. 'I won't tell father a thing. Just make sure that he's gone before anyone else finds out.'

The two smiled and walked on. Guran smiled back and watched the two walk away. "I really hope father doesn't find Endou. I've never seen those two so happy." Guran thought as he walks on and greets some players from his own team.

'I really thought we were dead when Guran found us.' Burn said when he entered the room. The room was all red. There were darker red pillows and there were also darker red stripes over the walls the ground was lighter. It was close to pink. The two put Endou down on the red white bed.

'We can't keep him here for very long. We have to get him out of here before father finds out. If he knows what we did, he'll throw us away.' Gazel said and the two swallow. 'I'm not staying in this room. I'm going to walk around and see what everyone is up to.' Gazel said and walked out of the room.

Burn sat down on a chair that stood by his desk. He kept staring at Endou and eventually stood up. "Who cares? Gazel isn't here to stop me, and I'm sure Endou doesn't mind." Burn thought as he sat down on the side of the bed. He leaned down and softly kissed Endou. Endou woke up because of the feeling. Burn just smiled.

Endou opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but he gave up and pulled Burn down in a heated kiss. Burn was surprised when he felt Endou's tongue enter his mouth, but snapped out of it and kissed back. Burn kept his hands next to Endou's head and Endou wrapped his arms around Burn's shoulders.

ZaphiraX: Sorry, but I have to stop here for today. I just had a big fight with my parents, so I don't really feel like writing. I don't want to keep everyone waiting, so here is chapter 5. I know, it's not very neat, but I'm not really myself right now. I hope I can make chapter 6 special, but I'll have to find some peace before that happens.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I guess I don't need to start with "ZaphiraX:" because this is one big author's note. I guess everyone noticed that I haven't been writing much. I will first apologize for that, because I'm sure many people want to read the next chapter. I have to disappoint everyone, but to tell you that I won't be writing soon either. I don't want to go to deep in this, so I'll explain without the horrid details.

My father is never 100% sober. It isn't as bad as you thinks. He only hits people when he's really drunk, so that's only in the weekend. My mother fears my father, because he is pretty strong. He used to build houses (I don't know the English word, Sorry). I used to write when my dad isn't home. But now he's without work which means, of course, that he's always home. Except when he goes drinking with friends.

I don't want to say anything more, because everyone can already guess what's going on right now at my home. He is always swearing at others and yelling. I don't want to tell anyone, because the man can actually be very sweet when he wants to. The worst thing out of all is that I'm sick. I got the flu. I'm stopping with writing for a little while. Sorry * bows very deeply*. I hope to resume as soon as possible.

I hope, when the new chapter is there, everyone will still enjoy the story. Bye bye


End file.
